1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the manipulation-resistant acquisition of events, in particular items of information in carrier pigeon racing, with contactless reading-out of the identification carriers of participants and imtermediate storage of the items of identity information thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is described in greater detail in prior German Utility Model No G 93 05 746, in regard also to the use which is preferentially considered, in relation to carrier pigeon racing. In addition however such apparatuses can also be advantageously used in the framework of access control and material economy, for example in order to be able to detect or record the transportation of material in regard to individual products in the course of manufacture or in the course of delivery of goods, and in order also to be able to reconstruct that aspect at a later date.
When the situation involves clearly allocating given sets of data to individual living or dead objects, it is then not enough clearly to identify those objects (people or articles) themselves (for example by a given number circle or plate). For, due to transmission errors but also as a result of attempts at manipulation, even going as far as sabotage, the identifications or supplementary items of information which are to be specifically associated therewith can be falsified; in that respect, one fore of falsification can also provide that, by virtue of subsequent manipulation operations in the data bank, the stored data sequence is changed relative to the data sequence which actually occurred. If such errors and attempts at intervention cannot be at least subsequentlyrecognised clearly as such, then the apparatus of the general kind set forth: is not forgery-resistant to the required extent and is thus not suitable for many purposes of use; in particular when an important consideration is also a subsequent documentation option and further processing of the data base, such as for example in sport, but also in relation to access monitoring in regard to safety procedures, or for example in regard to garbage disposal which is in accordance with statutory provisions.
Therefore the technical object of the present invention is so to design an apparatus of the general kind set forth that alterations in the data bank can be recognised as such in order for example to be able to exclude the corresponding items of data from the regular further treatment operation.
In accordance with the invention that object is essentially attained in that the apparatus of the general kind set forth also has the feature in that there is provided an operating device as a transportable intermediate storage means.